


Si no estás lista para amar, ¿cómo puedes estar lista para vivir?

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Las estaciones de metro son como luces de Navidad enredadas para Hitoka. Normalmente, disfruta desenredarlas, pero no puede decir lo mismo del metro cuando va a dar sin querer en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado. Por suerte, conoce a otra amable chica que está dispuesta a ayudarla a regresar a casa, y un poco más.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka





	Si no estás lista para amar, ¿cómo puedes estar lista para vivir?

La capital se desplegaba como un enorme y recargado tablero de Monopoly. Las calles estaban repletas, atestadas de personas que chocaban unas con las otras sin pedir disculpas por ello. Cada quien demasiado concentrado en sus propios asuntos como para detenerse y pensar en quienes pasaban a su lado. Miyagi resultaba tremendamente encantador en un escenario como aquel.

Pero la rubia se encontraba ahí, con sus piernas vibrando como las de un cachorro recién nacido. Había bajado del tren hace unos minutos y decidió salir un momento de la estación para tomar aire fresco y tal vez comprar un bocadillo para el resto de su travesía en la capital.

Había estado en Tokio varias veces, siempre con su madre o de excursión con su clase, rumbo a algún museo o actividad educativa. Pero ahora estaba sola en un sitio más hostil que amigable y donde hasta pedir direcciones se le hacía toda una odisea. Por suerte, la aplicación de mapas en su teléfono le ayudaba a tener una idea de hacia dónde dirigirse y qué trenes tomar para conseguirlo.

Hitoka era estudiante de ilustración, por lo que se vio muy emocionada cuando se enteró que un gran número de sus ilustradores favoritos se reunirían en una feria en la capital dedicada a dicho rubro. Había tratado de buscar alguien que la acompañase, pero al no encontrarlo, se vio en la necesidad de moverse por su cuenta.

El problema es que nunca había viajado a la capital por sí sola o sin alguien que la esperara en un punto específico del metro para dirigirse juntos a un concierto o evento. Y ahora, debía regresar al gran edificio del cual había escapado unos cuantos minutos, para continuar su travesía hacia la estación Shibuya.

Con una botella de agua apretada entre su brazo derecho y su menudo pecho, caminó hasta los torniquetes, asegurándose de la dirección que indicaban los letreros arriba de cada escalera. Titubeó antes de decidirse a cuál anden entrar, y preguntarle a un guardia, de esos que parecen medir el doble que ella y con una expresión de pocos amigos, no era una opción válida para la vergonzosa Yachi.

Ambos andenes indicaban la misma ruta, por lo que abordó el que su instinto le dijo.

_Gran error._

Abordó el tren, donde milagrosamente encontró un asiento libre en el cual se sentó y decidió dormir. Le esperaba casi una hora más de viaje desde Kyobashi hasta Shibuya, por lo que aprovechó ese tramo para dormir. Ansiosa como ella sola, por supuesto que la noche anterior se la pasó en vela revisando las redes sociales de los artistas que vería, pensando desde ya a quiénes le compraría qué cosa. Era muy buena ahorrando, pero esta ocasión se permitiría gastar un poco más lo habitual.

El roce de una maleta contra su rodilla la hizo despertar de golpe. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que abordó el tren. Pero no debía ser demasiado ¿cierto?

Con teléfono en mano, presionó el botón para saber en qué parte del mapa se encontraba, sólo para soltar un sonido de preocupación que hizo a los pasajeros voltearse a verla.

Había tomado la ruta contraria que debía y estaba a punto de llegar a la estación Ueno. Un pésimo momento para haber confiado en lo que su instinto, tan pocas veces pulido, le decía.

Bajó confundida al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía de Ueno es que en ella se encontraban varios museos bastante famosos. Además de un parque que vio un par de veces en la televisión. Pero nada más. Y cuando se encontró en boletería, luego de haber subido la escalera, ya no recordaba desde que andén llegó, volviendo a lo mismo de un principio.

Comenzó a exasperarse. Sintió como la presión le bajó. Sólo había comprado una botella de agua y la fatiga había empezado a hacerse sentir en sus extremidades y cabeza. Se sentó en unas bancas contra la pared y trató de calmarse. Si quería llegar a la feria de ilustradores, tenía que pedir ayuda. Como fuese, pero debía tratar de encontrar a alguien de confianza que le indicara cómo ir a Shibuya... Y de paso, cómo regresar a casa después.

Frente a aquel artificial acantilado desde el cual se podían ver las líneas del metro hacia abajo, se encontraba apoyada una chica. Alta, delgada y de cabello azabache hasta la altura de los hombros. Hablaba por su teléfono con vigor. Se le notaba molesta. Hitoka se mantuvo atenta a dicha escena y con ello pudo calmar un poco su propia ansiedad.

Los pequeños tacos de la morena comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca, hasta que la rubia le vio acomodarse en el asiento al lado suyo. Su cuerpo se tensó. No sabía si era por lo atractiva que era la otra chica o porque ésta suspiraba con pesadez.

Le hubiese encantado preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba para saber cómo ayudarla. La timidez es cómoda, pero puede impedir que hagas varias cosas en tu día a día. Cosas que realmente anhelas.

"Idiota".

Hitoka sintió un escalofrío que casi hizo que su pequeño moño diera un brinco junto con ella. La mujer al lado suyo se percató de su incomodidad y la miró para disculparse.

"Lo siento, no me refería a ti", explicó con una forzada sonrisa.

"Oh ¡N-No hay problema!". Yachi negó con sus brazos, enérgicamente.

Los movimientos atolondrados de la pequeña rubia hicieron salir una risa de los labios de la morena. Yachi se sonrojó. No recordaba la última vez que había visto una chica tan atractiva.

"Es mi novio", comenzó a contar la chica que se sentó a su lado. "Se supone que nos juntaríamos hoy porque no nos hemos visto mucho por la universidad...". Bajó la mirada a su teléfono celular viendo la hora. Le había estado esperando desde la una de la tarde y ya iban a ser las dos. "Pero me acaba de decir que su grupo de tesis quiere juntarse para revisar el marco teórico y bueno... Acá estoy"

No sabía muy bien qué decir. En primer lugar, se acababan de conocer. Ni su nombre sabía, pero aquella chica del lunar en el mentón estaba abriéndose como si fueran amigas de toda una vida. Y como era de esperarse, de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales dejaran de funcionar en el momento en que más quería hablar.

"Lo siento". La morena volvió a disculparse. "De seguro debes tener tus propios problemas..."

"Está bien". Hitoka interrumpió, sintiendo como volvía a apoderarse de su propia anatomía. "Si te anima saberlo, mi día no ha estado mucho mejor que el tuyo". Llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó. Sus cabellos cortos dejaban al descubierto un tatuaje de girasol en sus cervicales. "Tomé el tren equivocado y ahora no sé cómo ir a Shibuya. De hecho, tomé el tren en dirección contraria".

La chica del lunar la miró y ocultó su risa con el borde de su mano. Hitoka también rió. No se trataba de una risa burlesca, ni mucho menos. Era una risa ligera, cómplice. De esas que nacen de lo anecdótico.

"Me llamo Shimizu". La chica del lunar estiró una mano de dedos pálidos y adornados en un anillo con forma de argolla de color azul.

Azul oscuro, como los ojos de la misma chica.

"Hitoka", respondió tomando la mano contraria, devolviéndole la sonrisa Shimizu.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Ni siquiera se habían percatado del tiempo que pasaba. Los trenes iban y venían bajo sus pies, pero ninguna tenía apuro. Shimizu sabía que nadie le estaría esperando en la cafetería y a Hitoka no le molestaba quedarse hablando con la morena mientras se las ingeniaba para volver a casa. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a la feria.

"¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a un guardia?"

"Me cuesta ¡Son tan grandes e imponentes! Me imagino que con su sola mirada me asesinarían". Hitoka hizo un gesto con sus dedos, como lanzando lásers de sus cuencas.

"Creo que exageras un poco. Los gestos de la rubia le daban mucha risa a Shimizu. "Mi padre es guardia en la estación Kanda y créeme que están dispuestos a ayudar a quién lo necesite":

El rostro de Yachi se asimilaba a una paleta Pantone, subiendo el tono rosado desde uno pastel hasta uno mucho más intenso. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

"¡Oh, dios, perdón! ¡No quería ofender a tu padre! Siempre hablo sin saber...". La chica se deshizo en disculpas. Acababa de conocer a la otra joven, y ya la había jodido.

"¡Calma!". Shimizu le tomó de las muñecas en un gesto rápido, pero cuidadoso, deteniendo los movimientos de la Hitoka. "No has dicho nada malo. Sólo eres tímida, es todo". De pronto, echó una mirada al reloj en la muñeca de la rubia. "Cielos, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar Shibuya?"

"Descuida", dijo más tranquila, poniéndose de pie y apretando la correa de su bolso. "Además, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer".

Shimizu se puso de pie con ella y le levantó una ceja cuando la rubia terminó de hablar. Hitoka se llevó la mano a la frente, avergonzada.

"Qué torpe, me dijiste que te cancelaron".

"¿No quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Considéralo un agradecimiento por animarme en un mal día". Shimizu sonrió a Hitoka y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Además, eres simpática y divertida. Quiero hablar más contigo antes de que te vayas".

 _Simpática y divertida_. Dos adjetivos que Hitoka Yachi jamás habría usado para describirse si se lo hubieran pedido. Es más, siempre se consideraba muy aburrida por rara vez salir de su zona de confort. No frecuentaba fiestas o eventos sociales. De hecho, ese día había cometido una enorme excepción, y como esperaba, no salió del todo bien.

Pero Shimizu le generaba confianza. Mucho más que los guardias de la estación, al menos.

Asintió emocionada y salieron juntas de la estación.

La primera parada fue a un Starbucks. Shimizu pidió un té verde frío con leche, pues quería mantener su figura. Hitoka, un Frappuccino de vainilla, porque necesitaba algo con mucho azúcar para sosegar la fatiga que arrastraba desde el mediodía.

Cuando se iba a disponer a pagar, el barista le dijo que su pedido ya había sido cancelado. La del tatuaje de girasol miró a la morena, quien se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Se sentaron en una mesa al exterior, techada en madera. El parque del distrito de Ueno se exhibía ante ellas en todo su esplendor. La tarde de cielos turquesa interrumpiéndose solo por el rosa pastel de los árboles de cerezos, daban un escenario digno de una postal.

"Hitoka-chan, una foto".

La chica del short y suéter color crema acercó su asiento al suyo mientras sostenía su teléfono en modo cámara. La acción tomó a la rubia de la jardinera de jeans por sorpresa, mucho más cuando al mirar la pantalla del aparato electrónico, un par de orejas de gato, nariz y bigotes del mismo animal se dibujaron en su rostro. Pero antes de que la foto fuera tomada, Shimizu se detuvo.

"Tienes crema en la nariz". Shimizu volvió a reír y, con una servilleta, limpió los restos del Frappuccino que habían quedado en el rostro de la más pequeña. Observó cómo la chica cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban del color de la salsa de frambuesa. "Estoy siendo muy invasiva ¿no?"

"No...", alcanzó a pronunciar, no muy convencida de su propia respuesta.

_"No es eso. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto ¡No sé cómo reaccionar! Sin embargo no quiero que te detengas, porque se siente demasiado bien y me hace feliz. Y no sé cuándo pueda volver a sentir esto por alguien más de forma tan súbita y placentera"_

Podría haber dado una extensa respuesta justificándose, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Mas, si tenía en mente que tan repentino como ocurrió, así mismo se iría al acabar el día.

"No es nada. Tomémonos la foto". Sacando valentía de dónde nunca supo que la tendría, Hitoka tomó la mano de la azabache y le ayudó a enfocar para que el rostro de ambos fuera adornado con los divertidos filtros de la aplicación de fotografías.

La tarde avanzó a un paso lo suficientemente generoso como para que las dos chicas recorrieran el parque. Caminaron entre los cerezos y comieron crepas rellenas en un carrito al paso –esta vez, Yachi fue la que pagó luego de mucho insistir–. Tomaron varias fotografías y finalmente, se subieron a un bote con forma de cisne en el Estanque Shinobazu. Pedalearon hasta que sus piernas se agotaron, pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue un buen ejercicio para bajar las crepas de hace unos minutos.

"Creo que es momento de irme". Hitoka acarició su diminuta coleta adornada con dos bolitas turquesa en la base. Conservaba aquel accesorio desde la primaria. "Me esperan largas horas de viaje después de todo".

"Sí...". Shimizu asintió desanimada, pero comprensiva. Después de todo, Miyagi estaba a más de una hora desde la estación Ueno. "¿De verdad no querías ir a la feria?"

Yachi negó y enfatizó con un movimiento lado a lado de su cabeza. Una sonrisa aún más grande apareció en sus labios. "Después de todo, la pasé genial gracias a ti".

El rubor volvió a aparecer en Hitoka. Aunque esta vez no era la única. Shimizu sostenía su brazo derecho mientras miraba al piso con una pequeña sonrisa. Igualmente sonrojada.

"¿Crees que podamos volver a vernos?"

"¡Me encantaría!"

Shimizu anotó en una hoja de papel que la chica del moño le entregó, paso a paso, cómo volver a Miyagi. Además de cómo llegar a Shibuya y Ueno, para una próxima ocasión.

Hitoka no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que era la letra de la morena, así como también lo atractiva que esta lucía con aquellas gruesas hebras azabaches cayendo como una cascada mientras escribía. La forma en que ocultaba su cabello detrás de la oreja y cómo hablaba mientras anotaba estación por estación.

"Bien, es lo más clara que puedo ser ¿Se entiende?"

"Absolutamente ¡Muchas gracias!". La rubio tomó el papel entre sus manos y le dio una reverencia. "Oh, espera".

Ante el asombro de Shimizu, Yachi comenzó a dibujar en otra hoja con un lápiz de punta muy delgada. La chica de la jardinera le había comentado que era ilustradora, pero jamás habría imaginado que le daría una muestra de su talento en vivo.

La mano de la más baja se movía con destreza por el lienzo, dibujando de memoria lo que había capturado de Shimizu. Sus rasgos más característicos: el cabello negro y liso, su lunar en el lado izquierdo del mentón, su sonrisa juguetona y sus gafas de puente rosa. El tiempo y la luz de la estación no le permitía algo demasiado detallado, pero logró hacer una versión chibi de la más alta. Colocó como fondo uno de los botes con forma de cisne, un árbol de Sakura y la pagoda del parque. Shimizu sonreía y hacía un signo paz. Tal como en muchas de las fotos que se tomaron.

"Soy idéntica...", dijo y enseguida su boca se transformó en una _O_. No cabía en su pecho tanto asombro.

"Si nos volvemos a ver, te daré una versión en colores. Tengo mis lápices de colores en casa". Un sólo golpe ligero en su cabeza con su puño cerrado, simbolizó su torpeza.

La rubia se puso de pie y recibió un repentino abrazo.

"Gracias".

Y pudo escuchar la voz de la morena quebrarse un poco. Hitoka no se cuestionó el motivo de aquel llanto. Era obvio. Era de felicidad.

Se separaron con la esperanza de volver a verse algún día, ya no por accidente. Shimizu le hizo señas desde el segundo piso hacia el andén, con un gesto de _"Escríbeme"_ tecleando en su celular. La rubia no halló cómo responderle, pero luego supo qué hacer cuando en la nota que la otra chica le dio, estaba su teléfono celular.

El tren llegó y Hitoka se despidió ondenando su mano hacia Shimizu, quien la miraba desde las alturas. Esta última, se recogió la manga de su suéter y le mostró un tatuaje que Yachi pudo reconocer con algo de esfuerzo: una flor de lavanda. Le dio una última sonrisa, la más grande de ese día y se alejó mientras exhibía el girasol en la base de su cuello.

Desde ese día, Hitoka Yachi supo que ser tímida no era la antítesis de ser divertida. Sólo necesitaba de alguien que le diera un pequeño empujón para salir de su zona de confort y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Y sobre todo, alguien que supiera ver la chispa detrás de su inseguridad.


End file.
